Hasta luego
by oxybry
Summary: Algunas decisiones parecen imposibles de tomar. Incluso cuando en el fondo ya tienes la respuesta.


**HASTA LUEGO**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece.

 _Un OS que escribí hace algún tiempo. Una historia agridulce._

 **Resumen.** Algunas decisiones parecen imposibles de tomar. Incluso cuando en el fondo ya tienes la respuesta.

* * *

Nunca pensó mucho de los aeropuertos, siempre han sido un lugar de paso, un punto intermedio en el recorrido a un trabajo, a unas vacaciones, a un compromiso. Ahora, es un poco más que eso. Es un lugar de sueños y esperanzas, de miedos y tristezas, de comienzos y finales... De despedidas.

Él la mira y ella sonríe, es feliz, pero aunque es feliz, su corazón duele.

Casi un año había pasado desde que por accidente descubrió la verdad, que Ren era Corn y Corn era Kuon, dolió de forma inesperada, se sintió traicionada, no lo tomó bien. Si bien no fue fácil perdonar a Saena, fue más llevadero, porque nunca hizo parte de su vida realmente. Pero Corn fue su pilar y su roca en sus días oscuros, en los de más tristeza. Corn era su brillante estrella en toda la debilidad que a muy pocos dejaba ver, que le dejo ver a él, a Ren, y se sintió profundamente traicionada. La mentira de él y el dolor de ella rompieron lo poco que tenían. Y quizás eso fue todavía más doloroso que saber la verdad, porque algunos meses después su contacto se limitaba a una relación estrictamente profesional (la que ella siempre había supuesto que tenían) y finalmente se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo fueron mucho más que sempai y kohai.

Ese día bajo las frías gotas de lluvia, finalmente lo comprendió, lo mucho que había perdido y lo mucho que podía ganar. Y siguió al llamado de su corazón, dejó que sus pasos la guiaran y de repente estaba allí, frente a su puerta goteando de pies a cabeza, temblando de frío y miedo. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde?

Escucha pasos en el pasillo, es él, apenas llegando. Escucha el sonido estrangulado que sale de su garganta y como suavemente llama su nombre, no Mogami san, no, solo Kyoko. Y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos. Ese primer encuentro fue incómodo, pero fue el primer paso hacia la construcción de una nueva relación, una amistad real sin mentiras, sin trucos, sin fachadas.

Conocen sus miedos, cargan juntos el peso de sus penas, pero también comparten sus sueños, sus luchas. Y ella se convirtió en su animadora número uno, no, ya no lo veneraba como en algún momento lo hizo, porque conoce al hombre con cualidades y defectos, un hombre como cualquier otro, es sabedora de que él tiene la fuerza para lograr su objetivo, para lograr lo que se proponga y ella está allí en esos días donde deja de creer en sí mismo, donde la determinación le flaquea.

Sus sueños, los de ella, cada vez parecen menos inalcanzables, su trabajo duro, su dedicación y su voluntad no dejan de dar frutos. Y es inmensamente feliz de lograrlo. Tiene una familia, grandes amigos, un trabajo que ama, y lo tiene a él, quien le brinda su apoyo y la ayuda a encontrar su sol cuando se siente perdida, el que siempre está a su alrededor, su ancla.

Lo ama, los dioses saben que lo ama, pero no puede decirlo, no ahora cuando su meta por la que tanto ha luchado está justo a punto de concretarse y es entonces que una noche no muy lejana sucede: él le cuenta cómo finalmente siente que se ha superado, que ha alcanzado la meta por la que tanto ha luchado. Cómo finalmente se siente digno de volver a casa, y sus ojos brillan, y ella es feliz, feliz por él, es todo lo que él siempre quiso, es feliz de que haya encontrado la fuerza para perdonarse. Es feliz porque todo lo que siempre ha querido, es que él lo sea. Entonces, ¿por qué siente su sonrisa flaquear, por qué duele su corazón?

El mundo del entretenimiento se estremece ante la gran revelación del desaparecido Hizuri y estás allí a su lado y él te deja ver lo mucho que lo eso significa para él. Algunos días lo encuentras pensativo, dubitativo, te atreverías a decir confundido, hasta que el finalmente lo pregunta:

—¿Debería ir, Kyoko?

Y tu corazón que galopa frenético grita que no, cada partícula de tu cuerpo grita que no y en tu mente cruzan todas las razones que le puedes dar para quedarse, y las lágrimas pican en tus ojos cuando tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y lo único que puedes decir es '"Sí", aunque se te rompa el corazón.

Y hoy finalmente ha llegado el día y quieres esconderte tras la máscara de la actuación, pero ambos merecen más que eso. Así que estás a su lado como tu verdadero yo. Y empuñas tus manos para que no se note lo mucho que tiemblan.

Sientes su mirada sobre ti y lo ves vacilar.

—Kyoko...

Ella sabe lo que va decir

—No lo digas —lo detiene.

Él la mira con ojos muy abiertos y ve las lágrimas danzantes en sus ojos, sus manos temblar.

—No lo digas, o no tendré la fuerza para despedirte con una sonrisa.

Él conecta su frente a la suya, su aliento acaricia su piel cuando habla.

—Solo pídeme que me quede y lo haré, Kyoko. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Las lágrimas ahora corren suavemente en su mejilla.

—No puedo, tienes que ir.

Él la envuelve en sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho, mientras ella llora.

—Gracias.

—Pero tienes que prometer que regresarás, regresarás y me invitarás a esa cita que me debes.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—Ya que tú no me la pides, pero si no quieres…

—Estaré esperando con ansias nuestra primera cita, Kyoko-chan.

Un beso de sus labios queda como recordatorio en los suyos.

Él mira una vez más atrás antes de abordar, y cuando finalmente está fuera de su línea de visión, ella se permite disfrutar del cosquilleo que todavía no desaparece de sus labios. Camina en dirección contraria a la de él con la seguridad de que se volverán a encontrar. Siempre lo hacen. Es una promesa del destino.

...

* * *

 **NA.** La historia original no tenía lo que se diga un final feliz, así que aquí está mi nueva versión con un final re escrito.

Ahora, un anuncio, por motivos que no expondré aquí, el tiempo que dedicó a escribir se verá severamente acortado. Era mi intención terminar **"Una receta para el desastre"** antes de final de mes, pero lo veo difícil. En cuanto a las demás historias que tengo abiertas las actualizaciones serán todavía más espaciadas. Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
